


We Ain't Friends Anymore

by moonlightxprincess13



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightxprincess13/pseuds/moonlightxprincess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have to talk to Jonny, he thought. The idea of actually walking up to him and saying "Hey, so, I'm gay for you" made his stomach flip upside down, but Pat knew there was no other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Ain't Friends Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this is my first actual fic, yay! A huuuge thanks to Skinner_girl for providing me with ideas and beta-ing and listening to me complain about everything. The title comes from The Other Side by Jason Derula because I'm lazy and can't come up with titles.

It was ass-o-clock in the morning when Pat rolled out of bed, quite literally, and smashed into his floor. He laid there making very loud, very attractive dying whale noises until his mother opened the door. "Patrick," Donna prompted as sweetly as she could at 4:15 in the morning, "you need to get up now and get dressed, we're leaving in twenty minutes." She shut the door behind her, knowing full well she'd have to come back again. After another full minute of moaning he finally pushed himself off the floor and drug himself to the closet, pulling out the first pair of sweatpants he could find and grabbing a wrinkled long sleeve shirt out of the corner. Mourningly, he looked back at his bed one more time before trudging towards the kitchen.

"I'm surprised I didn't have to come get you, or dress you for that matter." Donna was already on her second cup of coffee and placing eggs in front of Pat. He eyed the plate for a moment before pushing it away and dropping his forehead to the counter, moaning even more.

"I can't eat this early in the morning," he grumbled as his eye lids started to close again. 

"No. No sleeping at the table." His mother was swatting him on the head with a magazine. "Now you will eat this before we leave or you'll regret it during practice." Patrick lifted his head as the plate was pushed back towards him, and he obligingly picked at the food with his fork. 

"I don't even know why we have practice at five in the morning. I mean, like, I'm only sixteen, aren't I supposed to be like, I dunno, getting like eight hours of sleep?" He was trying desperately to stomach the early morning food. Donna sighed in response.

"You have practice at this ungodly hour because you're the high school hockey team, you're gonna get the worst ice time possible. I know it's rough, what with school and everything, but if you want to play hockey you're going to have to deal with it. Its as simple as that." She polished off her coffee and grabbed the car keys. "You're going to be late, let's go."

~

It wasn't until they were already on the ice that it was pointed out to Patrick that his clothes didn't match. At all. "Hey, Peekaboo," Pat rolled his eyes and threw daggers behind him at the culprit. "Dude, what'd you get dressed in the dark?" 

"Shut up Jonny, as a matter of fact I did, okay?" A blush was working its way across Pat's face as he elbowed the older player in the ribs. Jonny was a junior, making him sufficiently old enough to pick on Patrick, who was only a sophomore.

"Next time you might want to flip the lights on eh? Unless you like plaid and stripes together I mean." Jonny tapped him on the helmet before he skated away, leaving Patrick furious and slightly confused. 

"Hey," Pat turned to face his next assailant, expecting a full-on discussion of his fashion sense, but instead was met by his captain, Sharpy. "Don't let him get to you, dude, no one cares what you're wearing so long as you show up." He flashed a brilliant smile at Pat.

"Thanks man." He returned the smile and went back to drills. The rest of practice passed rather unceremoniously and the team headed off to the locker room to de-funk themselves before school. Patrick had returned from the showers, after hearing some weird conversation between two of the defenders, to find Jonny modeling his bright red and green plaid sweatpants. "Dude," was all he could manage before swatting at Jonny.

"What, I can't pull them off?" He gave Patrick a smirk that he had to admit, he was impressed by.

"Its not that…its just, like, why?" He rolled his eyes in attempt to ignore Jonny's prancing about the room. Determined not to give him the satisfaction of watching his antics, Pat snuck a quick look at Jonny. Considering he was taller than Pat, the pants were a little too short. They were also a little snug around Jonny's ass, which Patrick had to avert his eyes from, an uncomfortable feeling brewing in the pit of his stomach. 

"Knock it off Tazer," was the call of Sharpy as he tried to gather everyone for his usual end-of-practice you-all-suck speech. "I'm driving Pat, Jonny, Duncs and Seabs this morning. Patrick rolled his eyes as he looked over to Jonny, still wearing the pants. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning, okay?" He smiled and gathered his bags, throwing his backpack over his shoulder and his hockey bag in his hands. "Come on dumb asses, I'm not gonna be late again." He shot a look at Jonny who was quickly peeling the pants off, chucking them at Pat while he put own his own jeans.

"Shotgun!" Jonny ran past everyone on his way out the door, determined to come in first in the race. Over competitive as always Patrick thought, rolling his eyes.

"Jesus Tazer if you can run like that you better work harder tomorrow at practice" Sharpy shouted after him. The five-some made their way to Sharpy's car, and managed to shove all their bags in the trunk, making it looked more packed than they thought was humanly possible. 

"Hey Peeks," Duncan grabbed his shoulder, "sorry 'bout this but you're the smallest, you're gonna have to sit in the middle. Seabs politely opened the door for him and ushered.

"After you, m'lady." Patrick swatted at him, not having the will to get into a real fight about it. Sitting between the defensive pair made Patrick feel, for lack of a better description, awkward. Its like he was third-wheeling it on a date, which, no way. So he sat with his hands in his lap listening to Sharpy's god-awful music crank through the speakers, ignoring the electric current passing through him.

"So uh, how're your classes?" Pat asked, looking at Sharpy.

"You know, the usual. Shit sucks man, I'm so ready to be done." The conversation died off, and Pat returned to staring at his lap.

"Well Kaner I'm impressed you were able to match these clothes" Jonny chirped as he turned around in his seat. Patrick flipped him off.

"Ugh shut up Tazer." He rolled his eyes and Duncs clapped him on the shoulder.

"What did your mom pick it out for you?" Jonny ignored the looks he was getting from not only Duncs and Seabs, but Sharpy as well. Patrick leaned forward, getting his face close to Jon's. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to ignore red creeping across Jonny's face, mirroring the heat spreading through his. 

"I'm going…to kill you." Sharpy slammed on the breaks, sending Pat hurdling into Jonny's face, because god knows he wasn't wearing a seatbelt.

"Hey, hey!" He turned to face the underclassmen. Duncan and Brent each had a hand on Patrick, trying to pull him back towards the seat. 

"You and what army shrimp?" Patrick's face turned a violent shade of crimson.

"What the hell is your problem man?" Patrick's voice was a mixture of anger and a kind of hurt. "I mean…" he let his voice trail off, collapsing against the seat.

"No, seriously Tazer," Sharpy let out a long breath, "you have to take it down a notch. Kaner is one of the best wingers we've had in a few seasons, so stop giving him grief, okay? God, coach would have my head strung from the flagpole if I let you kill him."

"Whatever" Jonny let out a burst of air and shrunk into the seat, feeling chastised. The rest of the car ride was silent, Jonny stewing in his embarrassment and Patrick trying to make sense of the churning tidal wave of emotions in his stomach. What did he care what Jonny thought of him? Yeah, okay, he looked up to him and all, but he couldn't deny a twinge of something, something slightly different than admiration. Sharpy finally parked the car.

"Get out you freaking losers." He opened the door and popped the trunk. "Sweet fucks this shit stinks back here, get it the hell out of my car!" Sharpy pinched his nose as he rooted through the bags, trying to find his own, also trying to not puke. 

"Patrick!" Both Pat and Sharpy turned to face the voice calling them. Pat soon gave up hope when he saw Abby, Sharpy's girlfriend, approach and toss her arms around him, kissing his cheek. 

"Hey babe, don't get too close to the trunk." He put an arm out, keeping her at bay from the reeking odor of sweat and hockey. "Peace out skanks!" He stuck his tongue out and headed off, his arm around Abby. Patrick grabbed his bags and followed behind the defensemen, trying not to notice how close they were walking, or the fact that their hands brushed together. He kept his pace brisk, trying to avoid walking into school with Jonny. He knew he'd have to see him later in the day anyway, considering they had a math class together. He rolled his eyes and met his friends in the hallway, heading off to his first class.

~

Math was a subject that Patrick had never been particularly gifted in. He much preferred history, it was easier for him to follow a chain of events than to try and find the derivative of an equation. He dreaded going to the class everyday, a mixture of his distaste for the material itself and the fact that he sat next to Jonny.

When Patrick had first tried out for the team last year, he was surrounded by a dozen people he had never met before and it made him nervous. He clung to Sharpy, who had been recently named captain in his junior year, for dear life. Sharpy, in return took him under his wing. He felt bad for the kid; he didn't seem to have many friends. More often then not Sharpy ended up ordering pizza on the weekends with him and trying to help him make friends on the team, which is how he introduced Pat to Jonny. Eventually he started tailing Jonny at practices and hanging out with him, much to Sharpy's relief, and actually formed a friendship with him.

At the end of the season, though, something changed in their dynamic. Patrick's stomach started flipping whenever he saw Jonny, but he made it a point to hide it. Jonny started asking to hang out with Pat more frequently, going to skate together on the weekends or coming over after school to play CoD and NHL. One day, completely inexplicably, Jonny stopped talking to Pat altogether. There were no more texts, no more skipped classes spent hiding in the gym locker rooms, and no more weekend movie marathons. Just nothing. Expectedly, Pat spent a great deal of time moping over the summer, not doing much of anything except watching his younger sisters and laying upside-down on the couch watching the same episode of Jackass that he'd seen eight times that week. 

As the new season started they were forced to spend more time together, which brought about yet another change in Jonny's behavior. He was talking to Pat now, but spent most of his time teasing him as evidenced by the day's events. Sometimes he tried to understand Jonny, but he realized that it was just about impossible and gave up. 

~

Pat rubbed his eyes, feeling sleepy after lunch. He sighed and opened the door to his math class, pleased as punch to find Jonny already there. He sat down next to him, as usual, and pulled out his notebooks, not ignoring Jonny but not starting a conversation. Class started wonderfully as their teacher passed back last week's exam, which Patrick had failed to study for in exchange for winning their game. Jonny received his first, an A as usual. The teacher placed Pat's paper face down on his desk; never a good sign. His breath caught in his throat as he flipped it over, revealing a large red F in the corner.

"You really are dumb as fuck aren't you?" Jonny said, trying not to laugh too loud. Tears stung at the corner of Patrick's eyes and he felt his face flushing, a heat creeping up from his neck to his ears. He shot a look at Jon that was supposed to be full of anger but instead read something along the lines of mortally wounded kitten. He shoved his paper and books in his bag and made his way out of the classroom, ignoring his teacher's questions. Jonny felt like someone had stabbed him in the gut, realizing how stupid his last comment was and recognizing the hurt in Patrick's face.

Pat thought he was going to be sick to his stomach in the hallway. He hadn't realized that Jonny could be so…so heartless. Like it wasn't bad enough he had failed his exam and was now probably failing the course, but he had to rub it in his face. Just because Jonny was so…so flawless. Patrick kicked a trashcan as he continued walking. Everything about him was just so…perfect his mind filled in. His eyes continued to fill with tears realizing that he would never be good enough, smart enough in Jonny's eyes. He had never been so hurt in his life, all over a stupid comment a teammate had made.

Without thinking he ended up at the locker room entrance outside the gym. He opened it, walking in, not caring who was in there because fuck them, he couldn't handle class right now. He threw his stuff on the floor and looked up to a sight he had never expected to see. "Duncs…Seabs…what the FUCK?" He could barely get the words out of his mouth as he watched the pair entangled in each other, his tears stopped mid track as his mind was now trying to process what was occurring, heaven knows it couldn't manage both.

"Shit, shit" Duncan was pulling away from Brent's body, breaking the long kiss. "Kaner what the fuck are you doing here?" He was fixing his hair now and Brent was trying to button his shirt back up.

"I think the question still remains what the fuck were you doing?" Patrick had never been bothered by the concept of gay people, he just never knew any. Duncan took one look at Brent and they both started cracking up. "The hell is so funny?" Pat asked, still wanting an explanation.

"I mean…its just…its pretty obvious you know what you just saw." Brent was now smiling at Pat.

"Yeah, I just saw you two sucking face. Are you like…together or some shit?" Patrick's face was flushed, completely embarrassed at asking the question.

"Uh…yeah, kind of," was the reply that finally came from Duncan. "We've been seeing each other for, what, like five months now?" Brent nodded in affirmation. 

" I just had no idea you were, well, gay." Patrick was looking down as he spoke.

"Always so gentle with our words aren't we there Peeks?" Brent was smiling but a blush was creeping across the bridge of his nose. "Where did you think we went every Thursday afternoon?" He absentmindedly reached for Duncan's fingers with his.

"Uhh…I dunno, like home?" Duncan smacked his forehead.

"No you fucktard, we've been going to GSA meetings for over a year now." He rubbed his forehead, a mark appearing where the heel of his palm made contact.

"Oh. So queer club?" There was a visible flinch shared by the pair, followed by a long exhale from Seabs.

"For lack of a more delicate word, yes." He shifted on the bench. "But what are you doing here man, you look like you were crying." Patrick backed up about half a step and rubbed at his eyes, knowing full well that they were puffed up and red and that there were tear stains down his cheeks. 

"Nothing. I failed a test, it's nothing." He looked away, avoiding eye contact and biting his lower lip. The pair on the bench pulled apart leaving a place for Pat to sit as Duncan patted the space.

"Peeks, come one, you fail at least a good third of your tests and you don't cry." Patrick was making his way to sit between them, completely ignoring the awkwardness that ensued. "What's really wrong?" Patrick exhaled a long sigh and looked at the floor, chewing on his lip before he replied.

"I…uh…it was a-uh, math test…" he offered, hoping it said enough. Brent racked his mind as to why math in particular would matter, and it suddenly clicked into place.

"So Jonny was there." Pat flinched slightly at the name, but nodded sullenly. "And he made fun of you for it, didn't he?" Nodding again, fresh tears spilled from his eyes.

"I don't even know why I care so much what he thinks, I mean, like…" his voice choked off as he tried to hide the sobs, pawing at his face with a sleeve.

"Oh Kaner…" Duncan's voice was sympathetic and soothing as he tossed an arm around Patrick, who instinctively curled into it. Brent was giving a look to Duncan above Pat's head, followed by a questioning shrug. Duncan exhaled a sigh and pulled himself away from Pat.

"Why do you let him get under your skin man?" Patrick was trying to wipe the grossness off of his face.

"I…I don't even know…he just…" His stomach was knotting itself and his heart was threatening to tear itself from his chest. He swallowed hard and looked at the ground, finally coming to terms with it.  
"I like him. A lot. I like him more than I've liked any one before, right?" He stammered through his words and shot a look of desperation at Duncan first, then to Brent. Brent rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling, sighing loudly.

"Jesus Peeks I dunno, do you?" Duncan reached over and smacked him. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pat was, for the fifth time today, afraid he was going to be sick.

"I mean, have you seen the way you look at him?" Brent was smiling now. "Its really fucking adorable." Exhaling the tension in his shoulders, Pat slumped over.

"Oh my god I'm gay." He let himself slump further into Duncan. 

"Welcome to the club man!" Patrick shot a desperate glance up to the taller boy, who was now backpedaling on his words. "I mean, maybe. You could be bi. Or just hetero-flexible. Ya know." He shrugged his shoulder. "Chin up little dude." He punched Pat in the shoulder. 

"But what now? I mean, like," A blush was burning its path across Pat's cheeks and the bridge of his nose. "He doesn't like me." More tears were threatening to spill over. 

"Never said that." Pat spun to look at Brent, threatening to give himself whiplash.

"What?" His heart was pounding in his throat, and he was definitely going to throw up.

"I mean, I dunno" the dark-haired boy was running his hand through his hair. "I'm not sure, but there's always a chance. It's not like he hates you." 

"But he does." Pat slumped back down. "He's always so mean to me, he says the worst shit to me all the time." He exhaled, blowing his bangs with his breath.

"Doesn't mean he hates you dude. He could just be covering his real feelings." Duncan was trying to get Patrick into a sitting position. "I'm not saying yes or no, though, because I don't know."

"But you never know unless you ask." Brent was smiling down at him. "Now get back to class."

~

Patrick was able to make it to his next class without questions from anyone. He didn't really pay attention though, his teacher had been explaining their next French grammar lesson to them but he couldn't be bothered to listen. Pat's head was reeling, between accidentally walking in on Duncs and Seabs and trying to figure out his feelings for Jonny. It felt like the pit in his stomach that grew every time he thought of Jonny had now developed into a knot with the realization that he didn't think of Jonny as just his friend, but something more. 

Halfway through the class Pat looked up at the board, exhaling loudly and trying to focus on taking notes, but the words swirled on the shiny surface and made no sense to him anyway. He put his pen down, crossed his arms on the desk and dropped his head onto them. I have to talk to Jonny, he thought. The idea of actually walking up to him and saying "Hey, so, I'm gay for you" made his stomach flip upside down, but Pat knew there was no other way. The bell rang, fucking finally, and he groaned loudly as he made his way to his locker, more than ready for this day to be over.

But, of course, because this is Patrick's life, Jonny is there, waiting for him. He tries his best to shoot Jonny a look that would impress even the most skilled at death glares, and grunts. "The hell do you want?" 

"I'm sorry about earlier." Jonny was looking at the floor, scuffing his shoes on the tile as he spoke. "I was a real dick, I didn't mean it." He brought his gaze back up to meet Pat's eyes and a jolt of electricity shot through his body. Pat was standing there, gazing back up at him with a look of innocent desire. Before he could register his own emotions he felt Patrick's hands grab the sides of his face and kiss him deeply. Pat was standing on his toes to reach Jonny's mouth, threatening to lose his balance. Jonny quickly wrapped his arms around Pat's waist, steadying him through the kiss. Eventually he lowered himself to flat feet and backed into the lockers, staring at Jonny's feet.

"Sorry…I just…" he mumbled and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked up just in time to find Jonny pinning his hips to the lockers and pressing his mouth to Pat's. A weak noise escaped Pat's mouth as he kissed back, wrapping his arms around the back of Jonny's neck. The taller boy responded by licking Pat's lower lip experimentally, eventually gaining access to his mouth. They remained locked together for a few moments, desperately trying to maintain the contact before they were interrupted. 

"Boys?" Pat's heart leapt into his throat and he pulled himself back against the lockers as tight as he could. Jonny, on the other hand, tripped over his feet in a desperate attempt to back away from Pat as fast as he could. Both boys had a deep flush spreading up their necks and onto their cheeks. They spun around to see Ms. Brown, one of the school's German teachers, standing with a mildly disapproving face a few feet away from them. "Everything okay here?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry" Jonny managed to blurt out, while Patrick's blush deepened and he continued to shrink into the locker. "We were just, uh…" his voice trailed off and he purposely avoided making eye contact. 

"I haven't seen either of you before." She smiled kindly, her eyes passing between Pat and Jonny. 

"We both take French…different years though." Jonny was still the only one capable of answering the question, although to his credit Pat was straightening back up.

"Oh, I had meant that…I'm the sponsor for the school's GSA." Her voice was quiet, warm. She looked from Pat to Jonny, her eyes radiating a tender gaze. 

"GS-what?" Jonny replied, looking thoroughly confused.

"GSA. Gay-Straight Alliance." Pat had finally spoken, directing his words to Jonny, who had seemed surprised at that.

"Oh, no, we're not, I mean, we're" he looked over to Pat, hoping he would be able to finish the sentence. Instead, Pat just shrugged, a grin threatening to spill over onto his face. 

"Well, we're having a meeting in a few minutes actually, if you're interested, we're in 209. But, uhm, either way, keep the PDA to a minimum okay?" She smiled as she started to walk. "I hope to see you there." The pair waited until she was out of sight before shooting hopeless looks at each other. 

"So, uh," Pat was kicking his one foot with the other, fidgeting with his hands.

"Room 209 then?" Jonny asked, quirking one eyebrow. 

"Yeah"

~

Patrick was nervously bouncing on the walk to the room, and he was almost physically shaking as they made it to the door. Jonny had taken notice of his nervousness, and very carefully wove his fingers through Pat's. The blond snapped his head back quickly to look at him, his eyes wide in confused disbelief. Jonny responded with a soft smile and stroked his thumb over Pat's, who exhaled slowly and opened the door. 

The sight was…not exactly what either one of them had expected to say the least. The group was fragmented into several small conversations, people strewn about in seats, on desks and on the floor. Pat looked over and saw Brent elbow Duncan sharply in the side and nod in his and Jonny's direction. They smiled and waved and Jonny took a new shade of pale in his face. He quickly pulled Pat over to some empty chairs, fingers still entwined. He looked over to the desk in the corner of the room and smiled at Ms. Brown, who seemed more than happy that they decided to come. Patrick watched as a small blonde girl with short hair made her way to the front of the room.

"Hey everybody," she shouted. "Shut up!" The room quieted down a little, but not enough for her liking. "I said shut up!" Her voice was surprisingly loud for someone of her size. "Thank you. Now, let's start." 

The meeting went surprisingly well, despite the fact that Jonny and Pat were asked to introduce themselves to the group. The both managed, and the president, Madi, had clearly seen the painful looks on their face and made sure none of the other members harassed them. The group discussed some of the current events in the gay community, talked about the latest episode of Glee, and eventually devolved into a massage train while they pined over their favorite celebrities. Pat and Jonny nodded to Duncs and Seabs on their way out, and left soon after the meeting had ended.

"You wanna come back to my place?" Jonny was standing much closer to Pat than usual. "We should…probably talk about this yeah?" A ghost of a grin had set itself on his face. 

"It'd be easier, considering my sisters would probably never leave us alone." A lopsided smile adorned Pat's face as he followed Jonny to the after school buses. 

~

It wasn't until they were sitting on Jonny's bed that either one of them had been able to speak. "So…what the hell was that?" Jonny asks, no real malice to his voice. Pat sits back against his pillows, brining his knees toward his chest. There's no beating around the bush, he decided before answering.

"I like you" he says, plain and simple, before hiding his face in his knees. Jonny's head tilts slightly and he stares at Pat.

"Oh. I…I thought you liked Sharpy," he responds, keeping his response blunt as well. 

'I, you, what?" Patrick brings his head back up, looking at Jonny with the dumbest expression. "Sharpy?" He starts laughing, and he can't stop until he's shaking.

"What's so funny? You followed him around non-stop and you idolized his every move, of course I thought you liked him!" Jonny huffed indignantly, waiting for Pat to speak.

"Dude, I was a freshman who had no friends and he was the captain of the team. Of course I followed him around." Pat was leaning closer to Jonny now. "But I never looked at him like I looked at you." And it hit Jonny like 200-pound defensemen. "I just didn't think you liked me." He leaned back, away from the other teen.

"Why?" Jonny's dark brown eyes were trained on Pat's bright blue ones, his voice full of concern.

"I dunno, maybe the fact that you hated me?" He replied, shit-eating grin intact. 

"I didn't-don't. I don't hate you. I just, I really honest to god thought you liked Sharpy, and I didn't want to be stuck head over heels for you if you didn't feel the same." A deep blush had spread across his cheeks, coloring them nicely. 

"You idiot" was all Pat could manage before he pressed his lips to Jonny's again. He pulled Jonny by the shirt until he was laying above him, Pat's head resting on the pillows. "Of course I feel the same." Jonny was bracing himself with one arm, letting his other hand trail down the side of Pat's face, running a thumb across his cheekbone before kissing him again. It was perfect, just like Pat had always imagined. Jonny's lips were soft but strong against his own, and Pat ran his hands down the Jonny's chest before biting at his lower lip, pulling slightly. Pat felt Jonny smile into the kiss, and ran his tongue across Pat's lips. He was pulling at the bottom of Jonny's shirt until Jonny broke the kiss, leaning back to remove it, eyeing Pat and waiting for him to do the same. 

Pat giggled as Jonny ran a hand down his chest, feeling the warmth from his palm leave goosebumps in its wake. Reaching for Jonny's shoulders, Pat pulled him back in for a deep, open mouthed kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. In response Jonny dipped a thigh in between Pat's, causing the other boy to moan deeply. "Jonny," Pat said breathlessly. He felt himself completely hard in his jeans and was embarrassed until he noticed Jonny was too. He bucked his hips upward, grinding into Jonny's leg as they kissed. He reached down to grab a handful of Jonny's ass as Jonny left a trail of bite marks from Pat's jaw to the crease between his neck and shoulders, pushing back down into him. Pat tipped his head back, moaning as he basked in the sensations. He reached up and ran his fingers through Jonny's hair, gasping. "Jonny, shit, I'm-" was all he could manage before the warmth flooded his boxers. 

"Pat," Jonny reached down for one last kiss before he followed him over the edge, breathing heavily as he laid down next to him. Pat rolled onto his side, reaching out to stroke Jonny's face. 

"I really do like you" he says, tucking himself into Jonny's arms.

"I know, I like you too." Jonny pulled him in, resting his head on top of his.


End file.
